Yo-kai shorts
by Cartoon Writer64
Summary: Nate Adams is an average boy living a not so average life. Everyday is a new mishap with yo-kai causing mischief to people. A bunch of Yo-kai one shots that involve humor, parody, and even some dark stuff
1. Short 1

**AN: My first story and it's a chapter of a series of shorts. Hope you enjoy!  
I don't own Yo-kai Watch  
**

* * *

 **And They Say Cats Are Intelligent**  
Hiking Mt. Wildwood was pretty easy to the folks of Springdale; a five year old could probably jog the hiking trail with no sweat. But hiking to the summit of Mt. Wildwood was another story. The hiking trail was so long, so curvy, and so exhausting that only few have made it to the very top. Those few who have made it say that the view was worth the murderous journey.

At this very moment two yo-kai were attempting to hike up the treacherous trail. "Oh my swirls!" Komasan exclaimed as he wiped his sweaty forehead. "Hiking up this trail sure is tougher than a stale walnut on a hot summer's day!"

"Ah stop whining," Jibanyan said. Taking a sip of water from his bottle. "We've only been hiking for ten minutes."

"True but I'm already so tired." A low rumbling sound soon erupted from Komasan's stomach, he patted it with both of his hands. "Plus I'm more hungry than a wolf at a bad night hunt."

"If you're hungry than eat this." Jibanyan dug around in his haramaki and pulled out a candy bar, presenting it to the hungry bumpkin.

"What in tarnation is this?" Komasan asked as he took the candy.

"It's called a _Chocobar_ , it's caramel and chocolate chip cookies covered in chocolate." The bumpkin opened the wrapper to be greeted by a rectangular bar of cool, coated chocolate.

"Oh my swirls! This looks better than-"

"Stop with the metaphors and just eat it all ready!" Komasan nodded and opened his mouth to take the first bite of the delicious chocolate bar.

" _This is going to taste better than a Twinkie covered in vanilla ice cream topped with Oreo sprinkles!_ " The bumpkin thought. 

**The Next Day**  
Every known yo-kai in the world had gathered together for the funeral in the yo-kai world. It was an impossible occasion to see, yo-kai were immortal meaning that they couldn't age or die from battle. But yet here in the small white casket carried by Gargaros was the first ever yo-kai to actually die.

Komasan's mother and younger brother were crying out Niagara Falls as they saw the casket being placed gently underground and then buried. Other yo-kai were crying too, either a few drop of tears or waterfalls like Komajiro and Komamama. However the ones who weren't crying were shooting angry glances at the red cat responsible for the death of the lion-dog yo-kai. One of these people was Nate.

"Mind explaining why you thought giving chocolate to a **dog** yo-kai was such a good idea?" Nate asked.

"I-I-I didn't nyow chocolate could kill dogs!" bawled Jibanyan.


	2. Short 2

**_Here's the second short. Sorry it took so long to post, I've been really busy the last few months_  
A Really Bad Time**

* * *

Nate was packing his school supplies in his backpack when Jibanyan walked up to him. "Hey Nyate?" asked the red cat.

"Hey Jibanyan what's up?" Nate asked looking down at his yo-kai friend.

"Listen, I'm going to be busy later this afternoon so if you run into a yo-kai causing you trouble can you do me a favor an nyot summon me?"

"Okay but what are you going to do that you won't be able to help me?" Jibanayan just blushed and looked down. "It's personal, look just please don't summon me-ow today alright?"

"Okay I won't summon you if it's an emergency."

"Thanks Nyate, have a nyice day at school!" Jibanyan skipped off as Nate went back to packing.

" _I haven't encountered any new yo-kai all week though, so I'm sure I won't even think about summoning him._ " Nate thought.

* * *

 **Two Hours Later…**  
"Whisper, who is that yo-kai?" Nate asked pointing to the yellow Pegasus in front of them.

"That? Oh that's…um…it's…er…um…" Whisper stuttered as he quickly searched on his yo-kai behind Nate's back. Nate rolled his eyes, it was typical for his yo-kai butler to not know anything about the yo-kai they encounter. "Aha yes! That there is Negasus of the Shady tribe!" Whisper pointed to the sneering Pegasus.

"Negasus?"

"Yes, when Negasus inspirits people they get the sensation to do something to get them in trouble! He's the reason why kids continue to do the bad things that got them in trouble even after an adult tells them to stop!"

"Neigh! That's right!" giggled Negasus. "Now I'm going to inspirit all the kids in this school, neigh!"

"Not if I can stop you first!" Nate declared as he pulled out Jibanyan's medal from his pocket.

"Wait a minute Nate, didn't Jibanyan say not to summon him at all today?" Whisper asked.

"Yeah but this is an emergency!" Nate protested. "Who knows what this guy can do if he makes people get into trouble?!"

"Well I suppose that is true…"

"Plus what is so important that Jibanyan doesn't want me to summon him? For all we know he's probably just sitting his lazy butt at home eating all the chocobars or at a lame _Next HarMEOWny_ concert!"

"I guess you could be right…"

"Of course I'm right so let's summon him!"

Nate popped open the lid of his yo-kai watch then pulled out Jibanyan's medal. "C'mon out my friend, calling Jibanyan!" Nate called out. He flipped the medal in the air then caught it and shoved it into the watch. "Yo-kai medal do your thing!"

" **SUMMONING CHARMING!** " sang out the yo-kai watch as pink text came spiraling out. " **ALARMING, BOOM, BOOM! WALLA, WALLA, DANCE, DANCE, CHARMING!** "

"Jibanyan!" the red cat announced as he was summoned.

"Jibanyan," Nate began. "I need you to- Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

"SWEET MERCIFUL CHRIST!" Whisper shrieked.

The scene in front of them was...disturbing. An angry Jibanyan was glaring at Nate while positioned below him was a female cat yo-kai who screamed as she tried to cover herself with her paws. "W-What's going nyon?" Sailornyan asked as she looked at the mind blown Nate and Whisper.

"Nyate, I thought I told you not to summon me today!" gritted Jibanayan through his teeth.

"Woah, that's really naughty!" Negasus commented. "Calling your friend while they're doing the ' _Discovery Channel'_? Not even I have done something that bad-Neigh!" The shady yo-kai flew over to Nate and presented his medal which he slowly accepted. "Neigh!-Call me up when you're feeling naughty!" Negasus winked and then flew off, forgetting his plan to inspirit the school kids.

"Well that's another friend for me huh?" Nate asked his butler.

"Yes and I must say this must've been the smoothest encounter yet," Whisper complimented. "No one had to get hurt!"

"Except my trust, privacy, and dignity…" Jibanyan hissed. Nate and Whisper froze then slowly turned their heads to the ticked off cat. His eyes were pure red with rage and his frown had never been more archer or fangier since now.

"Uh-uh…h-h-hey J-J-Jibanyan," Nate stuttered, shaking in fear. "L-Listen I'm so so so sorry for not respecting your wish of not bothering you but look on the bright side, you got rid of Negasus and you didn't have to use the _Paws of Fury_!" To Nate's surprise, Jibanyan actually smiled at him, but it was in a menacing way.

"You're right Nyate, it's such a shame really," he snickered. Nate started to frown as the cat yo-kai started to make his way towards him. "And you know what they say, 'practice makes perfect!'" With his eyes widening with terror, Nate watched as Jibanyan leapt towards him and unleashed his signature move on him.

"PAWS OF FURY!" Jibanyan screamed as he unleashed one thousand punches onto Nate. When it was over Nate looked like Freddy Kruger after fighting Leatherface, his unconscious body laid on the ground. Whisper starred at the unmoving body of his master before slowly turning his gaze back at Jibanyn, who now had his attention on him. "You're nyext..." Whisper screamed like a little girl as he flew out of there as fast as he could. Jibanyan continued to stare at Whisper until he was no more than a white speck in the sky. He sighed and turned his attention back to Sailornyan who was still shaken up by what had just happened.

"Jibanyan?" she asked.

The red cat sighed. "Listen, if you're still not freaked out about what just happened do you wanna continue where we left off?" he asked

For a while nobody moved until eventually Sailornyan gave a small smile. "Okay!"


End file.
